


A Modest Present

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Kissing, Mild Smut, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush doesn't know what to get for Soundwave's birthday on a deadline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts).



Bombrush couldn’t help but to tap on his desk, his brows furrowed as he seemed to glare at his computer screen. He and Soundwave had been dating for a little over four months, so they were still learning a great deal about each other. Still, he had worked with the woman for years! He should have known when her birthday was, despite Soundwave being a private woman.   
  
If he hadn’t heard Soundwave’s children talk about getting their mother a gift for her for her birthday, he probably would have never found out! After asking her oldesr son, Ravage, about it, he had learned that the other’s birthday was tomorrow.   
  
The CFO gave a mental groan, almost head banging the desk. Why hadn’t Soundwave mentioned this to him before? They were lovers! Little things like this were supposed to be shared. Hell, with all the lovers he had in the past, it was one of the first things they would mention. Yes, he knew Soundwave wasn’t a fan of being spoiled, but it was her birthday and he was her lover. She should have at least mentioned it to him! Then he could have planned ahead.  
  
Of course, now Bombrush was at a complete loss, not knowing what to get her. It wasn’t as if Soundwave had ever made it apparent that she needed anything. He had tried asking her once, but the Communications Manager merely stated that she had everything he needed and currently she had no desire for anything else.   
  
In short, his lover was of no help to him.   
  
While he probably should have been doing work, Bombrush had chosen to look online for things that may have interested Soundwave or something that the younger woman would like. Necklaces, earrings, clothes, visors, rings, appliances – he looked at everything and anything. But nothing that he came across was something that he thought Soundwave would like or even necessarily want. Though he wasn’t about ready to throw away the towel on his search, he was more than ready to throw his computer out the window from pure frustration.   
  
During away from the monitor with a growl, he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted from his search. He knew he had to work, but damn it, he wasn’t going to be a bad lover and not get anything for Soundwave’s birthday. He felt horrible enough that he didn’t learn of it sooner. Soundwave wouldn’t be upset or anything; hell, she probably would even care that Bombrush didn’t know. Still, he had to do something. Anything!  
  
“Mr. Bombrush?”  
  
The CFO looked up, seeing his secretary stick her head in his office. The poor girl looked scared to death. Well, it was because he wasn’t in the best of moods. She didn’t see him frustrated often, but when she did, he wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around.   
  
He gave a huff. “What is it?”  
  
“Miss Soundwave is on the line,” she said, biting her bottom lip as she looked over her obviously stressed boss. “Should I tell her to try again? She said it wasn’t urgent, but…”  
  
Bombrush sat up in his chair, eyes wide. Soundwave wanted to speak with him? About a matter that she said wasn’t urgent? For one thing, he would never turn down a phone call from Soundwave, considering how rare they were.   
  
“No, put her call through.”  
  
She gave a nod, closing the door as she left. Not a few moments later, the line connected and his phone rang. It didn’t even get past the first ring when Bombrush picked it up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
 _“Bombrush, it’s me.”_  
  
Bombrush couldn’t help but to give a soft laugh once, some of his frustrations leaving him as he listened to his lover’s calm voice. He leaned back in his chair. “Yes, I know. Is there something wrong?”  
  
 _“No,”_  she said. The other man on the line was quiet for a few moments, as if thinking of what to say to other. Bombrush was patient, just quietly listen to the other’s soft breathing. Then the other started up again.  _“Are you available this evening and this weekend?”_  
  
“I am. Why?”   
  
 _“Would you mind accompanying me after work and spending the weekend with me?”_  
  
Bombrush blinked. This was certainly a first. Not Soundwave inviting him out, but inviting him out for weekend. He didn’t know if he should have been suspicious or getting excited. Truthfully, it was a bit of both. But there was no way he would turn her down; that would just be stupid on his part.   
  
“I would love to,” he said, a smile take over his face. “I’ll have to go by my house later to pack some belongings, but after that, I’ll meet you at your place.”  
  
 _“All right. I will see you later then.”_  
  
He laughed once. “Yes. Have a good day, Soundwave.”  
  
She hung up, Bombrush smiling as he leaned back in his chair, putting down the phone. Well that certainly brightened his day. He hadn’t been in the best of moods, considering he had no gift for his girlfriend.  
  
Then he paused. Wait. He had just agreed to spend the weekend with Soundwave, when the woman’s birthday was tomorrow. He had no gift. He had no time to go out and get one either. Shit, he had just dug himself into a hole here, didn’t he?  
  
The older man calmed himself down. No; he still had time to get something after work. He would have to leave work a little early, but he doubted he had anything major for the evening. He could get a gift, come home and pack, and then head over to Soundwave’s. He would be fine.

* * *

Bombrush wanted to slam his head against the wall, but didn’t since he wasn’t in his own home. Megatron had needed him present at a late meeting today, forcing him to stay longer at work. Then he had to rush home, change, and then pack everything he thought he would need. That took up more time than he had anticipated. Then he had to drive to Soundwave’s house, which was a distance away, and the traffic didn’t help him get there any faster.  
  
In short, he had no gift for the younger woman. He felt like complete shit for not getting anything, but he didn’t know what else to do. Soundwave would act like she wouldn’t care, but Bombrush knew that was just because of her selfless nature. Surely, she would be disappointed that her own boyfriend didn’t even know her birthday.   
  
Currently, he was in Soundwave’s bedroom, putting his bag down on the floor. His lover was downstairs, doing whatever it was she wanted to do. He gave a frustrated huff, running his hand down his face. He should have just gotten a gift. Damn if he was late. He knew what he should have done. Now he looked like a dick because he didn’t have anything.  
  
Turning away from his bag, he walked down the stairs to the living room. He was surprised to find the house as quiet as it was. He assumed the children were in the rooms. Perhaps Soundwave had sent them to do their homework. He wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. When Soundwave gave an order, people listened, especially her children.   
  
He saw Soundwave, in casual clothes instead of her normal pants suit, sitting down on the couch and reading a book. He smiled brightly when he saw her not wearing his visor. Soundwave had a beautiful face; it was a shame that she hid it so much with her visor. Then again, he didn’t want others to see just how beautiful his lover really was.   
  
When he came into the living room, Soundwave perked up from her book. Once she saw him, she put down the book just as the other came to sit down beside her. Bombrush wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Soundwave didn’t reject it and even snuggled into the shoulder embrace, allowing the older man to plant a kiss to her forehead.   
  
“I didn’t think you would be able to make it tonight,” Soundwave said when Bombrush pulled back from the embrace.   
  
Bombrush looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “And why would you think that?”   
  
“I heard that you had to attend a late meeting,” she said. “I thought it would distract you from getting here and you would call to say that you would be coming tomorrow.”  
  
He laughed once. “No. I said I would be here tonight and I never go back on what I say.” He leaned in a bit to give the other a small kiss, this time on the lips.  
  
Soundwave closed her eyes as their lips connected. Slowly, she stretched up her arms to wrap around the other’s neck, pulling him in closer. Bombrush was somewhat surprised by the gesture, but did nothing to reject it. If anything, he encouraged it by pulling her into his lap and making her straddle him.  
  
The Communications Officer ran her tongue along the other’s bottom lip, her dark skinned lover opening his mouth as Soundwave silently asked for entry. She thrusted her tongue inside, Bombrush slightly smirking at his lover’s bold behavior. He didn’t know what brought it on, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, he was enjoying it.   
  
“Since when did you get so bold?” he whispered against her lips.   
  
“I can be just as bold as you,” Soundwave said in between kisses. “I just have more control over my sexual desires than you do.”  
  
Bombrush laughed once. “Perhaps you do.” His hands dropped to her backside, groping it for good measure. The small, pleasured gasp that came from her was certainly a delightful sound. “But I know how to make that control waver.”   
  
He was a bit surprised that Soundwave didn’t argue back. Instead, she chose to kiss him more aggressively, dominating the kiss. Bombrush may have been an adventurous man when it came to sex, but he didn’t want Soundwave’s children to come in and see them doing it right on the couch. Unlike how some people may have thought, he did have morals.   
  
“Wait,” he murmured against the other.  
  
But Soundwave wouldn’t have it. She moved her hands to the other’s gray collared shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Bombrush gave a soft groan when he felt the other’s hand against his chest, stroking over it. Shit, the feel of his lover’s hand was a good one, but he didn’t want to go too far when her children were home. He didn’t need to scar them for life.   
  
He moved his hands to her arms and pushed her against the couch. They stared at each other for few moments, giving soft pants as they tried to recollect themselves. Soundwave seemed confused by the rejection, her expression blatantly telling the older man so as she stared up at him. Bombrush gave a soft huff, shaking his head.   
  
“Not that I don’t want to,” he said. “But I don’t think your children would appreciate it if they saw their mother beneath her lover on the couch.”   
  
Soundwave raised an eyebrow. “My children aren’t home.”  
  
Bombrush blinked, staring at the younger woman for a few moments. Weren’t home? They were the only two in the house? Now it was his turn to be confused.   
  
Soundwave took advantage of her lover’s confusion, pushing him down onto the couch and straddling him again. She smirked down at her lover, Bombrush’s eyes widening at the clear emotion on the other’s face. The younger woman gently seized his face and stroked over his cheek.  
  
“My birthday is tomorrow,” she said, finally telling the other on her own. “My sons were unsure of what to get me this year… But Frenzy and Rumble came up with the idea of leaving the house to me all by myself for the weekend. To get out of my hair, as they put it.”  
  
Soundwave’s hand trailed down to the strong, warm chest below her. “Ravage is the one who suggested that I spend my weekend with you, as you do tend to… please me.” She didn’t want to say “make me happy,” considering it would go to the man’s head and she would never hear the end of it. “And I know you didn’t know it was my birthday, so I figured you wouldn’t have a gift for me.”  
  
Bombrush just stared at her. Soundwave had planned not to tell him? He didn’t need to feel guilty? Then what was he supposed to do? Just say happy birthday and that would be the end of that?  
  
“I know you feel the need to give me something,” she said, slowly stripping herself of her dark blue turtleneck. “So… I can think of a very simple present that I wouldn’t mind having.”  
  
Now it was Bombrush’s turn to raise an eyebrow. And by the look of things, he liked where this was going. He sat up a bit, seizing the other by the chin and pulling her down a bit. “Oh? And what would that be?”  
  
Soundwave smirked a bit. “Satisfy me.”  
  
Oh that, he could most certainly do. He pulled the younger woman down for a kiss, which the other easily responded to. It was too perfect and it took Bombrush a moment to understand what he was actually giving her. It was more than just a simple round or more. It was his presence. Soundwave just wanted to be with him for her birthday, whether it was on an intense physical level or a simple mental level.   
  
Well, it wasn’t a gift he would have thought of giving, but if it was what Soundwave wanted, then he would certainly deliver. For Soundwave, he would do anything, even if it was giving her a simple gift like this.  
  
Oh well. It was something they would both thoroughly enjoy.


End file.
